REBELSpages
by ginareg
Summary: Max got kicked out of the flock. Her anger channeled power in her. Soon after she left she got captured by the school meets new friends and her sisters but not her brother. While this happens the flock is looking for Max a long the way they meet Max's brother. Read and see what happens when takes the journey of saving the world. I'm really bad at writing summaries.


**Me: hey people of the world me and fangles here wants to say that what you are about to read is my very first story.**

**Fang: don't call me fangel**

**Me: wow someone grouchy. Anyway I don't own Maximum ride I wish I do but I don't.**

Betrayel

Have you ever felt betrayed, I have. Before I get ahead of myself I'll have to tell you who I am. The name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Call me Maxie, Maxine or

any crap like that you will wake up vey terrified, with all your limbs removed, in a tank filled with sharks, under the ocean in Peru. Anyway, more about me, I have wings because of this messed up place called The school. In The

school they infused avian DNA in us, so now we have wings on are backs. If you are probably wondering who we are, I'll tell you. We are my Flock. Get it!, because we are 98% human, 2% avian, so we are part bird. Don't get it, well then you have no humor. Anyway my Flock consist of me ( Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total the

talking dog. We all have our own special power. Mine is being able to fly at the speed of light. Fang can turn invisible and blend into shadows. Iggy is blind but can feel colors, an awesome pyro,and he is the cook. I still don't get how a blind bird kid is a better cook than me. Nudge has a motormouth and can attract metal to herself, so a living magnet. Gazzy is a pyro as well, mimic any voice or sound he wants, and has a digestive problem ( where do you think he got his name). Total has wings and talk, all I ever think about him why would those mess up white coats in The school having a dog talk who is very annoying. Last but not least is Angel, Angel can read minds/control minds and breathe under water. Yep we are one messed up group of kids.

_**Chapter One: Betrayal**_

Have you ever felt Betrayed? Well, that is how I feel right now.

_**Flashback**_

_I was flying back to the flock after I got them a present for Christmas.I each got them a locket with their first initials, with a picture of are favorite memory. Are favorite memory was when all of us was together at mom house, and on the back of them I_

_got it engraved saying"I love you!" It took months to get done and a lot of being out of the house to get everything together. I_

_was walking through the door of the house to see the Flock seating in the living room. They all looked sad and angry, even Fang who is always the emotionless rock. " Max, can you sit down? We need to talk." Said Angel " Sure." I said confused cause I didn't know where this is going. " Max, we know your working for the we are kicking you out." Fang said. I was shocked and sad. " Why would you think I'm working for the school. It's a hell hole of a place." I said"Every time your gone we get attached, also gone for hours and we're sick of it." Nudge said. I was already heart broken just half my heart is left. " I can't believe I loved you." Fang said. There goes the rest of my heart floating away in a sea of sadness. At first I was sad now I was angry, and an angry Max is not good. " Fine, I'll leave but if you want to know why I've been gone so long is because I was making this for you guys," with that said I threw the lockets on the ground. " But remember if you find out that I never betrayed you guys don't come running back to me,_

_because if you do I'll hurt every single one of you and you will regret this." I said with every word said I notice that it there was water and fire all around the house. There was also an tornado, hurricane, and earthquake going on. Also there was a lot of wind in the house. I started walking away noticing that it was really hot in one side of the house and freezing cold in the other half. Also when I walked by things it would either get on fire or turn into an ice block. The first thought that came to my mind was awesome. I walked out of the house and spread my wing to hear gasps. I then heard " OMG, her wings are so awesome" but I heard in my head not out loud.I then looked at my wings to see that they were blood red with one side red swirls the other golden swirl, with very small light green dots, and the swirls changed with the mood I was in which was anger so they were dark red. My wings wasn't what surprised me it was that I earned new power and the one that amazed me was the I can read minds._

_**Chapter two: Capture**_

Its been two months since the Flock kicked me out. Ever since then I'm been gaining new power and part of animals I am. Since then my new powers are: being able to control the elements, the weather, heat and cold, read and control minds (I'm stronger than Angel), and since I can control I can control the blood in a persons bod, so I can control them (there was no name for this power so I called it blood bending), I can control darkness and light. These power are really cool. With light power I can become an form of light and run at the speed of the light. For darkness its similar but I'm a form of darkness and walk through things, and run at the speed of darkness. With both I make lighten out of them, fire that will never go out (and if they both make a small contact it will make a huge explosion), I can control the sun and darkness. The new animal forms are: jellyfish so I'm made of water (which is weird because I'm heavy), part jaguar, cheetah, and lion. With Jelly fish in me I can turn my arms into strips of water that are electrical and turn into a jellyfish. Since I have Cheetah, jaguar, and lion in me I can turn into that animal and run really fast. Any way back to what I was saying its been two months since the traitors kicked me out, I've been flying all over the states. Right now I'm in a cave some where in Washington state. I just hate its lonely seating in a with only you in it. So after trying to come up with something to do next, I decide to go to sleep.I made a bed of darkness for me to sleep on. Just as I put my head on my pillow, erasers 2.0 (for people that don't know what an eraser is, no it is not what is on top of your pencil, they are half man half wolf creature). " Well, hello Maximum its nice to see you." said one of them. " Well, its so not nice to see you dog-breathe." I said. The erasers growled at what I said and started to attach me. I was winning the fight letting all my anger out. I kept punching kicking and occasionally use my power until I felt a prick on my arm. I started getting dizzy and lightheaded. Soon black circles started to form in the corner of my eyes. Soon I was swallowed into a sea of darkness, and went into unconsciousness.

_**Chapter 3: Big Mistake**_

_Fang's P.O.V_

We were all relieved that Max left. But we also regretted it right after she left. The show she put on was amazing, but also scared the crap out of us. We were all sad, but what stung us the most was the words she said. After she left everyone started crying, even me when I never cry. So we were crying because we missed Max, then out of no where erasers 2.0 came. We got into fighting stance and started fighting the erasers. We won the fight but we all had one question. Iggy was the first one to speak. " I thought she'll just just leave us alone, Max is such a traitor." Iggy said. " Wow, you bird kids dumper than I thought. Max was not working for the school. We had spies follow you all over. Oh, and by the way we found Max crying in a cave in Washington state, she told us to kill her that there is nothing to live for anyway, so we did just that. Also you guys are stupid to kic ..." I couldn't listen anymore so I snapped his neck with a satisfying cracking sound. Everyone started crying again because we kicked Max out for no reason and now she is died. Where did we go wrong. Oh yeah by suspecting she worked for the school.

_**Chapter 4: Sisters, New Powers, and Awakening**_

Ugh! I have a huge headache. I open my eyes to see I was strapped to a metal first thought that came to my mind was, **I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER STRAPPED ME TO THIS TABLE.** I'm pretty sure mind readers all over the world heard me and are probably having a headache right now. Just then the evil witch of the west came in. " Maximum you should have never ran away." The evil witch said. " Noooooooooooooooo, I just want to go home I just want to go home." I said. So I got up got a bucket of water and poured on her and watching her melt away. Just kidding. This didn't happen, but I wish it did. This what really happened. Jeb walking in looking older than he really is which is thirty-five. " Hello Maximum, its nice to see you." Jeb said. " Hello Jeb, its so will be nice if **YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE**." I said. He just shack his head and walk over to a picnic sized tray filled with needles with colorful liquids in them. " Now, Maximum we're just going to inject you with these to see your reaction and new powers and life forms you gain, but first we have to put you to sleep." with that Jeb picked up a needle that had a red liquid in it and injected the substance into my forearm. Once the substance got into my blood stream I went into a deep slumber.

_**At Least Three Hours Later**_

when I woke up I had a huge headache. I opened my eyes to see that I was in cage. Home sweet home.

" **Hello Maximum I see your awake."**

Ugh its the voice again.

" What do you want voice."

" **I'm just here to tell you your new form and powers. You have every power you can think of. Your new animals forms are is all the animals in the world and you turn into that animal. You are a werepire part werewolf part vampire. You are the most powerful mutant out there. Also you have three sisters and one brother that look a lot like you. Bye Maximum, I have to go talk to your sisters."**

The first thought I thought is this awesome and cool. Also, Wait He Said I Have Sisters, well this interesting.

_**Chapter Five: Arena, New Friend, and Family Reunion**_

Ugh! I've been tested on and fighting other mutants in the arena for too long and I'm tired of it. I was just woken up by an eraser. " Hi birdie, its time for your fight in the Arena." The eraser said. He started dragging me to the Arena as if I was a rag doll. " You do know that I have feet that work perfectly dog-breathe." I said. The eraser growled then pushed me into the Arena. I notice that another girl was there that looked like she part snake. We both stepped in to the middle of the Arena. I spoke to her in her mind.

Hey, girl you want to get of this hell hole and blow it up?

At first she looked confused but then answered

**Yes.**

_We have to look like were fighting ok and later we come up with a plan._

Ok.

_You don't talk much do you?_

**Only to people that I just meet.**

After she said this she started to charge at me. We fought using are powers and combat skills. While we fought I learned her name is Samantha but likes to be called Sam.

We fought then deiced we will stop.We both stopped at the same time and said in unison " I'm not fighting her." At first the white coats looked mad but saw that we were serious and got eraser to take us back to are cages. They toke us, but didn't take us to are cages instead they dropped us off in a room with three girls. One had my face and eyes, but has black hair. The second had my face and eyes but with platinum blond hair. The third had my face and eyes but with light blue hair. They all looked up then screamed " Max!" and came gave me a bear hug. At first I was confused but then started to remember. I couldn't believe it. " Sarah,Violet,Sky! I missed you so much." I said. Me and my sisters are really close, everything about us are the same the way we dressed, are wings, are powers, an addiction to chocolate chip cookie, and we all can't resist the Bambi eyes. It then dawned on me. " Hey guys, where is Flame?" I asked. Violet was the first to speak. " They separated us just two months ago." I was crushed he was our brother the youngest between the five of us. " Sorry to stop you little family reunion but who are you?" asked Sam. " Oh, sorry Sam. Ok Sam this is my sisters. The girl with Black hair is Violet, the one with platinum blond hair is Sarah, and the one with light blue hair is Sky." I said. " Well, hi Sarah, Violet, and Sky. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam." Sam said. " Hi Sam." Violet said. " Hola Sam." Sky said. " Hello Sam." said Sarah. " Hi I have two questions. One, what is the order of oldest to youngest? Second, who is Flame?" Sam asked. " Well I'm the oldest, Violet the second oldest, Sarah is the third oldest, Sky the fourth oldest, and Flame the youngest. For your second question Flame is our younger brother. We are quintuplets." I said. " Really, because you don't act like your the oldest." Sam said. " Thats what every one says." Said Sky.

_**This part of the conservation is in their minds**_

**Sam: Ok guys we need to get out of this place any ideas?**

**Max: I have an idea.**

**Sam, Sky, Violet, and Sarah: Well get on with it!**

**Max: Ok, shish you don't have to be mean. Any my plan is: three days from now they are going to take all of us to take some test. We let them led us to the experiment room. When they strap us to the table and the erasers leave we break the bonds on us and attack the whitecoat. Switch clothes with the whitecoat and meet up at where the control panel is to open the door to the cages. Then check other rooms for some. Sarah once that happens your going to lead them outside then go to the cave on top Lake Regina. Once you do that me, Violet, Sky, and Sam will you to the file room and get all the files with information on the experiments they have here. Got it.**

**Sam: Yes ma'am**

**Sky: Yes ma'am**

**Sarah: Ma'am yes ma'am**

**Violet: Yes almighty Max.**

**Sam, Sky, Max, and Sky: Really Violet.**

**Violet: Yes really.**

_**End of conservation in their mind.**_

" Now all we have to do is wait" said Sky.

Great I'm not a patient person. This is going to be a long three days wait.

_**Chapter 6: Max has a brother!**_

_**Fang's P.O.V**_

We've been looking for Max since we found out she didn't betray us and still can't find her. Its like she fell off the face of the earth. So right now were in a cave in Washington State. We were eating a boy flew right into the cave wall. He gut up. When he did it shocked all of us he looked like a boy version Max but with fiery red hair with orange strikes. He looked me and Iggy age but a little younger. " Hey, um I'm Flame." Flame said. " Hey Flame, I'm Nudge, the girl with blond hair is Angel, the boy with blond hair is Gazzy, the boy with strawberry blond hair is Iggy, and Mr. Emo over there is Fang. Also why do you look so familiar, do we know you." Nudge said. " No, but you know my sister." Flame said. " Well." Angel said. " Well what." Flame said. " Who is your sister." We all said in unison." Oh, sorry. Any way my sister is Maximum Ride. I'm Flame Ride her brother." Flame said. " No your not. Max doesn't have a brother." Iggy said. " Yes she does, they just erased me from your memory." Flame said. " I remember you when they separated you two, Max screamed and fought to get you back, but they got erasers to attack her, and since she was only eight so they were able to knock her unconscious." Angel said. Just like a switch that start are memory we all remembered and gave him a hug. " So are any more brothers or sisters related to max we should remember." Iggy said. " Yes, you should." Flame said. " Well, who." We all said in unison. " You seriously don't remember Sarah, Violet, and Sky. You really don't remember the rest of the infamous Ride quintuplets." Flame said. At first we were all shocked but then we started to remember the rest of the Ride's. " Oh yeah, I remember Violet, Sarah, and Sky. All five of you were really close." I said. " That reminds me where is Max I need to talk to her." Flame said. Everyone instantly gets sad that they have to tell an old friend that his sister is died. " Flame we kicked max out because we thought she was a traitor, when we fought a group of erasers, one of them said they killed max." Gazzy said. Flame looked at all of then started to laugh. " Whats so funny?" Asked Gazzy. " You know being an mutant that is a quintuplets it means you have an special power that tells you if any one us is died and right Max is alive." Flame said. " Really all this time we stopped looking we could have found her." Angel said. " Hey, I have an idea. Lets get into a circle say are names powers, part animal, dislikes and likes." said Nudge. " Wow, that must the shortest sentence I ever heard you say." Iggy said. After he said the whole flock actually knowing that we now have some hope in searching for Max. After the laughing died down we all gathered in a circle to get know each other better. " Okay who goes first?" Asked Flame. " Why don't you go first Flame." Angel said. " Okay, as you know my name is Flame Ride, My powers are every single power any one can come up with. What really cool is that the animals I have in me are every single animal there is in the world and can transform into them. I love my sisters, and the reason why people call me flame is because I have short temper, and when someone makes me really mad my hair turns into a flaming fire. What am I forgetting oh yeah I also an Werepire, you know part vampire and part everything about me is the same with Max,Violet, Sky, and Sarah, and we're the most dangers' mutants in the wold." Flame said. We all looked at him surprised and kind of scared. " Um, that is so awesome dude your like unstoppable because you know your immortal." Gazzy said. After all of of this sinked I just thought we should go on." You do know We don't have to do this I already know everything you ever said or done in your whole life. Even some embarrassing things," when he said he looked directly at Nudge and Angel, who blushed a deep red, " so you don't have to do this." Flame said. " How do you know?" I said. " Dude, I can read your mind and also the thoughts of my sister are really disgusting because I'm her brother and how could you guys do that to her." Flame said. As he was saying this I notice hair turned into fire. " If you know what we did why aren't you screaming and shouting at us?" Asked Iggy. " Because I know you guys still love her with all your heart, so I'm going to help you look for Max, if you help me look for Sarah, Violet, and Sky." Flame said. " Of course we will help you." Gazzy said. " Hey Flame, Can I ask you a question?" Nudge said. " You just did." Flame said. " Fine two question whose the oldest between the five of you?" Nudge asked. " If you really want to know. Max is the oldest, Violet the second oldest, Sarah is the third oldest, Sky the fourth oldest, and I'm the youngest." Flame said. We all started to laugh because we didn't believe him, but we all stop when we notice he wasn't kidding. " Are you seriously saying that Maximum Ride, that will beat anyone up with they took her cookie an is really childish behavior is the oldest between the five of you guys." Iggy said. " Yeah, everyone says that even the whitecoats in the school was surprised, but Max has the most shortest temper between all of us. Once the a whitecoat got so angry that her whole body light up on fire and burned all of the whitecoat, flyboy, eraser, and M-geeks in a eighty yards radius." Flame said. " That is so awesome!" said Iggy and Gazzy in unison. I wasn't surprise they said that they are the pyros in the group. " Oh yeah I wanted to tell you something guys before I escaped The school they separated me from Sarah, Sky, and Violet. They told me, before they toke me, that they read Max mind and, wait before I say it you guys should be in for a surprise. Well she became a pyro bigger than Iggy and Gazzy combined, She talks more than Nudge does. She act more innocent than Angel, even though thats not true. Also if she wants be more quiet and anti-social even more emo than Fang." Flame said. At first we were letting it sink in, I then realized what he said. " I'm not emo why does everyone one think that." I exclaimed. " Because you wear all black, your really quiet, and show no emotion." They all said in unison. We all started laughing, well me chuckling for no reason. " Hey Iggy your blind right. I think I can fix that." Flame said. " Really, you can. I'll really would love to see again." Iggy said. " Hey I can I can heal people. Okay close your eyes." Flame said. Iggy closed his eyes and Flame walked over to Iggy. Flame put his hands in front of Iggy eyes. His hands started to go a really bright white that was very blinding. The light started to fade until it was gone. Iggy opened his eyes and gasped looking around looking at all of us. " Thank you soo much I can see again." Iggy said. " Your welcome." Flame said. " Hey Flame I seen how you guys look like what about your sisters and max can you send an mental image of them." " Um, sure." Flame said. Flame looked to all of us. Suddenly there was an an picture of Max and what looked to be her sisters. " Wow, Flame dude your sisters are hot." Iggy said. Flame glared daggers at Iggy and growled. We all started laughing again because of Flames we stopped laughing Flame. We all bumped fist then went to sleep. Wow today was actually a great day and we got hope of getting Max back.

_**Chapter 7: Big escape and New Recruits**_

Yes today is the day we will escape from this hellhole. We were awoken by some whitecoats. " Good your awake we are going to do some tests on you." One them said. They called erasers to come and get us. After a few minutes in came twenty erasers. " Hello Maxi-dear you got ditch by your little birdies." One of them sneered. I looked closer to see it was Ari. Oh joy. " Hello Ari. Back from the dog pound I see. I think you should have stayed an extra week, because you still don't follow orders." I said. All the erasers growled, while us girls just laugh. The erasers escorted each of us out of the room. One of the erasers that escorted me was Ari so I deiced to make small talk. " So Ari, how have you been? Have you finally got your dads attention?" I asked. This only made his face go red with anger. " Shut up." Ari sneered. " Oh Dog-boy got a anger problem." I said. " I said SHUT UP!" Ari shouted. He was about to swing at me but we were already at the experiment room. I was pushed into the room, only to be pushed to the metal table and be strapped to it. After I was strapped to the table the whitecoats came in and the erasers walked out. " We need the serum to get it to sleep so we can start the operation." One of them said. I put my focus of the needles. After a few seconds all the needles went flying all over the rooms. Once that started I put a force field around me so I won't get hurt. Soon all the whitecoats went unconscious. I then focused on the straps on me and soon they let go. I shot up quickly and turned invisible. I walked through the wall because I didn't want to draw attention to this room. I quickly ran all the way to the control panel, I was the first person there so I waited. A few minutes later I see the rest of the guys running down the hall. " Toke you guys long enough." I said. " Yeah yeah yeah lets just get this over with, okay." Sam said. We opened the door to the control panel, only to see that no one was in it. " This easier than I suspected." I said. I sat down at the computer because I was the hacker of the group. It toke forever, but I finally found the right code to unlock the cages. I typed in the code and watched the surveillance cameras that was in the rooms with cages to see every one went running out. We quickly ran around to check other rooms but they were all empty. Sarah then left to go lead the other mutants to Lake Regina. I turned the rest of us invisible. We started to run to the file room, we got there in no time. I opened the door and ushered ever one in, once everyone was in I put fire surround the door so no one can get in while we're in here. We all spilt up to different cabinets to get all the files that was useful to us. We got all the files that had all the mutants ever made information and they updated so we have the fresh information. I quickly teleported everyone to a outside of the school where we can still throw the hellfire and not get effected. Me and my sisters formed a baseball size fire of both light and darkness and hurled it at The school once it came in contact there was a huge explosion that was the size of nine football stadiums. " That was awesome!" We all exclaimed. We all started laughing in glee. " Hey guys, we should all start going if we want to catch up with the rest." I said. " Okay." they all said. " Hey sam can you transform into a snake so I can carry you?" I asked. " Sure." Sam said and transformed into a snake. I picked her up and snapped out my wings. My sisters did the same and we quickly shot into the air and flew the fastest we could; which is faster that the speed of light and sound; and flew to the cave above Lake Regina. We got to the cave in under three minutes. When we walked it was chaos. Everyone was talking, screaming or running around. I spotted Sarah in the front trying to get everyone quiet but failing miserly. I ran over to Sarah to talk to her. It toke awhile but I finally got to her. " Sarah, what happened?" I asked. " I got everyone here but then we heard the explosion, then someone screamed we're going to die, and you see what happened after that." Sarah said. I turned around to the crowd and screamed loud enough for everyone to hear me " Hey everyone, I something to tell to you, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO US!" I screamed. That to what they were doing and was looking up at us. " Now that we got your attention I want you to make two groups. If you are injured go to the right of the cave, if your not go to the left where you get your file, you can read trough it. Once you done that you have to wait for instruction okay?" I asked. There was a " Okay." " Awesome." and " alright.". "Hey Sky come here." I said. " Hey Max what do you want." Sky asked. " Can you go to the nearest town from here and get some food for everyone, I'll give my max card." I asked. " Sure." Sky said. She quickly left the cave and I went to go help heal people. I walked up to a girl that looked part rabbit. " Hey come with me I'll help you." I said. " Okay." She said. " Okay what do you need fixed?" I asked. " Well my legs are broken. Which is bad for me because I'm part rabbit and I need to hop. Hey when your done do you mind if I jump around. I really need to cause I haven't for a while. Do you know that I can turn into a rabbit. Rabbits are sooo cute. Do you know who else is cute Cody Simpson is cute but not as hot as Taylor Lautner, I mean Taylor Lautner is smoking hot. Hey do you think he likes the color hot pink? I like the color hot pink. I always liked the color hot pink. One day I want to go to a mall and buy everything hot pink I can get. Hey do you like hot jndsvhjbvhjbdsvhjb." I quickly put my hand over mouth before she could say anymore. " Okay, cool I fixed your leg and now go to the other side of cave to get your file and you can come up with a name you would like to be called." I said. She jumped up and started saying thank then hopped away having another rant, that girl is to cheerful for my liking, oh well. I walked over to where the other injured mutants are. I went up to girl that was around my age and had blue hair with sea blue and green that turned pink and a mixture of sea green and blue eyes. " Hey I can help you, just come with me." I said. " Okay." She said. I walked over to I was working. " Okay what injury do you have?" I asked. " My left arm is broken and I have an fractured right ankle." She said. " Okay that isn't to bad." I said. I put my hand on her left arm, my hand started glowing a white like every time I heal something. I finished her left arm and went to fix her right ankle. " Okay I've finished you can go to the other side of the cave to get your file. Okay." I said. " Okay." she said. I looked over to see how many were left to heal, lucky for us there was very few that was injured, There was two more people left. I went up to one of them. It was another girl that looked around my age with black hair with orange strikes in it, she also hard light red eyes. I went up to her and said " Hey, come with me and I'll get you healed" I said. " Okay." She said. We walked over to where I worked at. " Okay, whats your injury?" I asked. " I wanted to know if you could fix my blindness, I know your wondering how I followed you here, I'll tell I can sense where someone goes if they talk to me." She said. " I'll help you, just close your eyes." I said. She followed my instructions. I put my hands over her eyes and concentrated. My hand started to turn the most brightest white that was almost blinding. When I was done I toke my hand off her eyes. She opened her eyes and she gasped. Instead of an light red they were they were a fiery red. She jumped up " Thank you so much, I can see again." She said happily with tears in her eyes. " Your welcome go to the other side of the cave to get your file." I said. She said thank you again and gave me a hug before she went to the other side of the cave. I went to the last one " Hey, come with me I'l- Maya is that you?" I asked. Maya looked up and her eyes widen with shock. " Max, hey how you doing?" She asked. "I'm doing fine the flock kicked me out." I said. Maya suddenly had a look that said she was out for the kill. " They didn't the next I see them I'm going to strangle them. How could they do that to you you were their best fighter, and leader. Also you were like a sister and a mother to them." Maya said. " I know, but come on we need to get you healed whats your injury." I said. " My right ankle is fractured and my right arm is broken." She said. I quickly got her healed and both of us walked to the other side of the cave. I got her file for her, and since Sky came back while I was healing people some food. I went to the front of the cave to talk to everyone. " Hey everyone." I said but no one heard. " HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted. That got everyone quiet. " Okay since I got your attention I want you guys to make a decision. There are two sides. The people that go to the right are going to be in my group. If you are in group be prepared because we will be going around the world and destroying all the school and Itex branches. If you go to the right you can go off and do what ever you want. Okay." I yelled. There was only three other girls that joined. There was the girl that I fixed her blindness, Maya, and the girl with blue hair. The rest of the people on the cave wanted to have their freedom to last. I went over to my group to talk about where we want to go next. " Hey guys, okay before we get into anything I think we should do an introduction and get to know one another ok. So we'll state are name if you don't have one we can make one up, powers, what part animal we are, and what we like and hate." I said. There was a chorus of " Okays." and " alright." from them. Maya went first. " Hi, my name is Maya. I'm the clone to Maximum ride. All my powers are the same as her and her sisters. Also goes with the part animals I am. I like the warm weathers and I hate winter." Maya said. The girl that I cured her blindness went next. " Hi. I don't have a name yet. My powers is being able to control anything with fire and energy. I am part jaguar so I can shape shift into a jaguar. I also like the warm weather and I also hate the winter." She said. " Okay for your name I think it should be something that tells someone who you are. So you have this fierce vibe but also not so fierce coming from you so your name could be something like Bree or Abby." I said. " I like the name Abby its girly but not to girly. Its perfect." Abby said. Next went the girl with blue hair. " Hi. I also don't have name. I am part jellyfish. I can control water and electricity and I can shape shift into a jellyfish and I'm mostly made out of water." She said. " Okay so you're mostly made of water. Water is a big part of the moon. So what about Luna, you know like the goddess of the moon." I said. " I like it fits me very well." Luna said. Next Sky went next. " Hi, my name is Sky I have three other sisters and one brother that got separated from us. My sisters and brother have the same powers and the part of animals we are. I like warm weathers the beach my family. I hate people that hurt my family and the winter." Sky said. After Sky it was Violet. " Hey, my name is Violet. Everything my sister said is the same as me." Violet said. Sarah went next. " Hi, my name is Sarah. What my sisters said is the same thing with me." Sarah said. Sam went next. " Hi my name is Samantha but its too girly so I go by Sam.I'm part snake. I can grow fangs like snakes, that also have venom that comes out when I want it to. My power well I can talk to other animal but mostly snakes. I like my friends, warm weather. I don't like when someone hurt my friend and the winter. Well looks like its my turn. " Hola, my name is Maximum, but you can call me Max. Since Maya and my sisters didn't tell you are powers and what part animal we are I'll tell you. We have all the powers you can ever think of. The part animal we are is difficult for some reason any animal on earth is in us but we still are part human. Also we are werepires, part werewolf part vampire. What my sisters said is the same but one I love cookies and I may have a small addiction to chocolate chip cookies." I said. Maya, Sky, Violet, and Sarah all snorted at this. " Max you have more of small addiction. Its a HUGE addiction. Remember when you almost killed Sarah because she stole one of your cookies." Violet said. Everyone started laughing. Once we calmed down we got to work on are next destination. " Hey Max, I have an idea to the next school we should go to. Okay before I came to the school that we just escaped, I went to a school that was in Orlando, Florida. I had a sister a year younger than us. They separated us by taking me away. I know that my sister is still there and I really want to get my sister back." Abby said. " Sure Abby, we just need to tell the others. Then we have to eat some food and get some rest because in the morning we are going into the town near by to see where we are. Also get some clothes don't you think people will start to wonder why a group of seven teenage girls in hospital gowns are walking around." I said. Abby laughed. " Thank you so much." Abby said. We walked over to the rest of the group the plan. " Okay so in the morning we all get up and leave for the town. Me and Sarah we make an distraction while the rest go the laundry mat to get some clothes and bring some for me and Sarah. We go back to the forest and change. After we change we will go to to the store to get clothes, backpacks, and any other things we need. After we get those we will go to the market store to get some food for the trip. Then we will go to McDonalds to get some food to eat before we set off to Orlando. When were down eating we will go back to the forest with are stuff and I'll teleport us to Jacksonville, Florida and from there we fly the rest. Also don't worry Abby, Sam, and Luna I came up with a plan for you to fly with us." I said. Sky passed each of us a surplus of food that will fill us up for night. When we finished are food we all went to get some blankets Sky got and went to sleep. We all need are energy for the next day.

_**Chapter 8: The Hunt For Max**_

**Fang's P.O.V**

I woke up to a noise in an distance. I woke the rest of the flock and Flame. " Okay, I heard a noise in the distance. I think we should go check it out." I said. Everyone agreed and we soon toke off toward the noise. We were flying when we saw a school with other mutants running away from the building. We then saw four figures come out of the school. They turned to face the out of four of them threw to things at the building. When the thing they threw made contact with the building it exploded living nothing but a huge cater the size of nine football stadiums. We were all surprised. " That was AWESOME." Gazzy and Iggy said in unison. Of course the pyros in the group. I looked over to Flame. He looked pale. " Hey Flame are you alright you look pale." I said. " That was Max, Sky, and Violet." Flame said. " How do you know?" Nudge said. " Because Me and my sisters are the only ones that have that power. What they shoot Was Hellfire. You see we can control light and darkness with those powers we can make hellfire we call it. The one with light is yellow the one for darkness is black. They don't use oxygen so they never go out. Also if you put them together it make an explosion. One of those in a size of a marble will be like a grenade." Flame said. We quickly turned to where we saw them they were still there talking then they vanished. We all turned to him explain. " We also can teleport. You know when I say every single power I really mean it." Flame said. " Hey if you have any power can't you track them or something?" Nudge asked. " Hey, but if my sisters don't want anyone to find I can't find them." Flame said. We all turned back into the direction the cave was to get are stuff and get something to eat. We got to the cave and started to pack. " Hey guys do you want to go to the nearest town to get something to eat." I said everyone said sure. " Hey Fang how are we going to pay for it.?" Iggy asked. " I can pay. You know how max had the Max card. I have a Flame card." Flame said. We all nodded. We toke off to the nearest town. We went into McDonalds to get something to eat for breakfast. When everyone was done eating we went to the back woods. We toke off after making sure no one was looking. We've been flying for the past three hours. We were somewhere in Atlanta, Georgia. We flying when we saw a huge black cloud in the distance. we looked closer to see it wasn't a black cloud it was a swarm of erasers. " Guys get ready. Iggy and Gazzy take the top. Nudge and Angel take the bottom. Me and Flame will stay in the middle." I shouted. We all quickly got into are position for the fight. The erasers got closer to and stopped only a few yards away. Then I saw him. Ari. I thought we killed but I guess not. " Hello little birdies. How was your day. Oh I see you found my brother here. So Flame how you've been. Its been what two months. I didn't appreciate it when our sisters freed all of the mutants and and blew the school sky high in Jacksonville. I got bad luck today I was going to fight Max. You Know Flame, you and your sisters will be one of us soon because You didn't even notice that they put Erasers DNA in you guys. Just you wait. But thats not why I'm here to take you back to the school." Ari said. I looked at Flame and I was shocked his hair was turning into fire and slowly his whole body turned into fire. I quickly turned back to the erasers. I was surprised at what I saw all the erasers expect for Ari were melting into liquid erasers. Flame attacked Ari and they started hurtling toward the ground. Me and the Flock followed them to the ground. They landed making a huge crater in the ground in the woods. Flame started punching Ari to a pulp. Ari Threw Flame off him. Flame launched himself at Ari again and did a round house kick to the chest. I heard a lot of ribs cracking probably breaking his whole rib cage. Ari cried in pain. Ari quickly got up with a murderous look on his face. He launched himself at Flame only to freeze in the air. We looked at Flame in shock. Flame got a look of concentration on his face. Ari dropped like a ton of bricks onto the ground and started screaming bloody murder. He soon turned unconscious. We all turned to Flame shocked. Flame started to calm down and the fire around him started to go away, all except his hair it was still on fire. Flame turned to us. " Sorry you had to see that I just get really angry at Ari." Flame said. " Its alright." Angel said. " That was awesome dude." Iggy said. Flame chuckled. " Hey Flame your hair is still on fire." Nudge said. " Oh, I have to look for the nearest lake." Flame said. " I saw a lake a few miles from here but it will probably take an hour to get there if we run." Iggy said. " Okay, I can get us there faster. Just hold on to my arms." Flame said. Me and the Flock put a hand on Flame's arms. Once we had all are hands on his arm we toke off. We were running faster than sound and light mixed together. We got to the lake in less than one second. Me and the Flock fell down and threw up most of our breakfast. We stood up and walked over to Flame, who was laughing so hard he was crying. " WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING." We said. " Because its funny when a someone for the first time. But if you can't walk for a least ten minutes its alright thats normal for that to happen. I remember When me and my sisters first went in that speed in running and flying we basically threw up all that was in my stomach. We all laughed at that. Flame walked over to the lake. He formed a bubble of water and put it on top of his head instead of getting wet his turned light blue to black to platinum blond to blond-brown with sun streaks and back to red hair. He got up and turned around. " Hey Flame when you put the water on your hair why did it change the color of you hair and back to your red hair?" Nudge said. " Oh when I take out the fire for some reason my hair turns to that the hair color of my sisters and back to my hair color." He said. While he was talking his brown eyes turned into coal black. " Flame why did your eyes change to coal black?" I asked. " Oh you know when I said I was an werepire." Flame said. We nodded. " Well When theychange it means that I have to got on a hunt for blood. Also don't worry I drink animal blood so when I drink blood I can bring the meat back so you guys can eat. Alright." Flame said. We all nodded. Flame ran way to go for an hunt. We gathered fire wood and started to make an fire.

**Flame's P.O.V**

I left the flock to go and get some meat for them and for me to go on my hunt for blood. I stopped t a clearing and teleported to Forks, Washington because they have Elk and Elk blood is really good. I found an Elk eating grass I quickly pounce on it. I retracted my fangs and bite its neck. I socked it dry and picked it up and went to find more. When I was done hunting I got five elks. I teleported to the clearing I teleported from to go to Fork and ran the rest of the way. When I got back the flock was sitting around the fire talking. " Hey guys I got us some Elk." I said. " Theres Elk in Georgia?" Gazzy asked. " Nope. I went to Forks, Washington to get these Elks." I said. I got out my knife. My Knife is custom made its handle is black on the blade on one side it said La forza è il pack and on the other side it said Η δύναμη είναι το πακέτο and since I control the elements I can surge some power into it and use the element with it. I had a totally amount of five of these the rest of sisters have the same thing but different handle color.I cut up the meat and used the left over sticks from them making the fire to make meat kabobs. I handed Each one of us ten to cook over the fire. I got out some cloth from one of the bags and went to sit by the fire with the rest. I clean my knife because I used for meat. " Hey Flame where you get that max had the same but it had black, red, blue, orange, and purple. Also what does it say on the side of the blade." Gazzy said. I looked at him. " Why Max has the same but different colors because me and my sisters all have the same but different colors. We can use it as a regular knife or we can use the elements and surge into the knife to use the knife and the elements at the same time. On the sides it says ' The strength is the pack' in greek and Italian because we're Greek and Italian." I said. They nodded. " I have a question why does it say pack." Fang said. " Because Like I said Before I'm a werepire and between all the animals I am for some reason I have more wolf genes so the pack is me and my sisters and together we have unbeatable strength." I said. Again they nodded. We finished cooking and eat the elk and went to bed because we will need the energy for tomorrow.

_**Chapter 9: More mutants and destroyed school**_

I woke up around the afternoon. All the other mutants except my group have left. I got up and tried to come up with an idea to wake them up. I thought of the most annoying song. I thought of a lot of songs until I got the song. I concentrated on their minds and started the song its peanut butter and jelly song. It was playing on full blast so all they thought was the song and all they heard was the song. Soon everyone was jumping up and covering their ears. I laughed and stopped the song but kept on laughing soon everyone turned to me and shouted at me for waking them up. " Hey, if you don't want to I don't know eat and got to the next school I'm fine on letting you guys sleep." I said. When I said that everyone was fully awake and ready to go. I laughed walked over to Sam. She turned into a snake. I picked her up and curled her around my arm. I walked over to Luna. " Hey Luna can you transform into a jellyfish don't worry if you shock me I'm immune to it." I said. " Okay." Luna said. She transformed into a jellyfish. I put her on my back. I turned to Abby. " Hey Abby can you turn into a jaguar so Maya and Violet can carry you. Okay." I said. Abby nodded and transformed into a jaguar. Maya and Violet easily picked her up. I walked over to the edge of the cave and jumped to into the air and unfurled my wings I waited for the other girls to get into the air. Once everyone was in the air we went into hyperdrive to the next town over. In less than a minute we were at a small town called Domino. We went to the town and looked for where they could have a Laundromat to get some clothes to change into so we go and get supplies for us. " Hey Max how are going to steal the clothes without causing us to attrition to are self?" asked Luna. I didn't answer, I just smiled smile evilly at her. " Uh oh Max has an evil smile on her face everyone run and hide." Said Sam and Maya. " Ha ha ha very funny Sam and Maya." I said I quickly saw a car that looked to be brand new. I smiled again. " Max what are you smiling about." Asked luna. Everyone to my line of vision and saw what I was smiling about. " Oh No." said Abby. " Oh yes." I said. I focused on the car, raised my hand and balled it into a fist, the car was soon on fire. We all watched as people came rushing out to see what is happening. I saw a Dude that looked to be a million come running then screamed " No not my car!". We quickly ran to the cleaners and stole some clothes. We all quickly got dressed and went to the nearest McDonalds to eat.

**Me: ( fiddles with thumbs) so how was it**

**Fang: horrible**

**Me shut up you emo person and go to your emo room**

**Fang: Fine**

**Me anyway review**


End file.
